Zeke y el Mundo
by ElisaM2331
Summary: El pequeño Zeke Jaeger nació en un infierno. Nunca conoció mucho más. Un día es rescatado y Grisha, la Señora Ángel y un precioso bodoque rosita y gordito llamado Eren comienzan a mostrarle que hay mucho más allá que infierno. Le enseñan el mundo. Y todo lo hermoso que puede ser. Dedicado a Charly Land.
1. Hermanito

**Disclaimer:**

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

**Advertencias:**

**Angst. Mención de abuso. Fluff.**

—No debes pedir permiso para tomar algo para comer, ¿de acuerdo, Zeke? Si tienes hambre ve y coge lo que quieras. Esta es tu casa ahora, _cielo_, y puedes hacer cuánto quieras y comer cuánto quieras.

Zeke se ocultó de nuevo detrás de la alta columna, más pensó que la realidad era que le hubiera gustado ver más tiempo el cara de la señora Ángel.

Él sabía que tenía nombre, pero... pero era un verdadero ángel. Cómo los que estaban en las ventanas grandotas de las iglesias. Era la señora Ángel y cómo los ángeles era muy, muy bonita y buena. Le daba comida siempre y le permitía acompañarla mientras limpiaba y ordenaba cosas por la casa.

Tampoco lo dejaba solo.

Aquella tarde Grisha llevaría al otro bebé a casa por primera vez para presentárselo. Señora Ángel no dejaba de decir que al bebé le caería muy bien pero... Zeke lo dudaba. Ella siempre decía que nadie podría quererlo nunca.

Excepto... los hombres que...

Zeke cerró los ojos y pensó en cosas bonitas, tal como le había dicho que hiciera la señora Ángel.

Ella entonces caminó hacia él y se inclinó.

—¿Quieres decorar tu la cuna nueva, _cielo_?

Zeke se emocionó y asintió. ¡Una cuna nueva para el bebé!

La señora Ángel le permitió acomodar los juguetes dónde el quisiera y cuando terminó ella aplaudió. —¡Te ha quedado precioso, _mi cielo_!

Zeke, sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

La señora Ángel al verlo, acarició su cabello y sonrió también, pero por alguna razón a Zeke, su sonrisa le pareció muy triste.

**Capítulo I.**

**"Hermanito"**

El bebé era la criatura más bonita que Zeke hubiese podido conocer. Tenía los ojos cómo él, pero su carita, gordita y rosita era idéntica a la de la señora Ángel. Hermosa, hermosa.

Lo miró muy asombrado, desde el otro lado de la sala, mientras Grisha se lo presentaba.

—Él es Eren, Zeke. Él es tu hermano.

Hermano.

Se había atrevido a tomar de la mano a la señora Ángel y ocultó el rostro en ésta cuándo supo que todos lo miraban, a la espera de su respuesta. La señora Ángel acarició su mejilla y Zeke alzó la cara para verla.

—¿De verdad es mi hermanito?

Ella asintió. —Lo es, _cielo_.

Zeke sintió que le picaban los ojos. Luego miró a Grisha, y luego, al bebé.

No sería hasta que le colocaron en su cuna que se atrevería a acercarse más a él.

—Hola. —Dijo, luego de un largo rato de ver cómo Eren (Eren, su hermanito se llamaba así) succionaba su manita gordita. De pronto el bebé comenzó a llorar. Eren lloraba, pensó, alarmado. Salió de su cama, colocada junto a aquella cuna tan bonita y tomó su manita llena de babas. —No llores, Eren. Aquí estoy. Soy tu hermano y yo te cuidaré siempre.

Eren, con sus ojos enormes muy abiertos, le miró con una mueca graciosa. Y luego... luego le sonrió.

—No debes llorar. Pero si quieres llorar está bien. Ella decía que llorar era de maricas. Pero la señora Ángel me ha dicho dos cosas. Una, que marica es una palabra fea y no debe decirse nunca. Y dos, que llorar es bueno. A veces yo lloro. Y si tú quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo. Y yo te cuidaré y si alguien te dice algo por llorar, yo le pegaré.

Eren rió y Zeke también.

A la mañana siguiente, bajaría él solito, sin miedo y con Eren resollando como pajarito gordo en sus brazos.

Zeke sintió que las tripas se le deshacían de rabia cuándo vio al hombretón rubio intentar agarrar a Eren de su cuna.

Le arrojó el jugo de uvas encima y corrió a quitárselo de las manos, llorando y gritando.

Se ocultó con su hermanito en el armario y no salió de ahí hasta que la señora Ángel los fue a buscar.

No lo regañó.

Sólo le abrazó, y permitió que conservara a Eren entre sus brazos.

—Él... ¡ése hombre quiso agarrarlo! ¡Quiso agarrarlo!

La señora Ángel derramaría unas lágrimas entonces al cogerlos a ambos en brazos y sentarlos en su regazo. Le explicó a Zeke que aquel hombre no era otra persona que su hermano. Tío Hannes, dijo que se llamaba. Y que él sólo quería cargar a Eren, no lastimarlo.

—¿A ti... a ti te lastimaron, _mi cielo_?

Zeke solo se limitó a llorar.

Luego la señora Ángel besó su coronilla y le sonrió. —Eres muy valiente. Cuidas tanto a Eren, _eres un héroe, mi cielo. El más valiente y fuerte de todos._

Zeke solo en ese momento, con Eren riéndose de cualquier cosa y la señora Ángel abrazándolo, fue que lo creyó

**Continuará.**


	2. Familia

**Disclaimer:**

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencia:**

**Mención de abuso. Angst. Fluff.**

—Eren, mira. Mira las aves.

Eren alzó la vista y rió y aplaudió. Zeke y Eren habían sido llevados ese mismo día por Señora Ángel al parque, y Zeke había corrido de aquí para allá con su hermanito en brazos, mostrándole todo.

Era un día fresco, y ambos llevaban abrigos ligeros y Eren parecía una bolita rosada risueña y ruidosa.

Entonces, mientras Zeke caminaba distraídamente cantándole a su hermano -porqué a Eren le gustaba oír cantar a su hermano mayor- un balón se estrelló de lleno contra ambos.

El impacto asustó y lastimó a Eren y a Zeke le encendió la mecha de la rabia ante el sonido de las risas que burlaban el llanto de su hermanito. Pero antes de que avanzara un solo paso, los niños fueron todos alcanzados por un par de puños pálidos e inmisericordes.

Eran cómo dos fantasmas, pensó al verlos, uno tras de otro, idénticos, de cabellos negros, todos blancos y con rostros sin sonrisas y también sin color. Lo observaron ambos con unos ojos extraños. Unos eran oscuros. Más gentiles, sin embargo que los otros, los ojos azules y helados.

—¿Está bien el bodoque?

Zeke sintió que se ponía colorado del enojo.

—¡No le digas así a mi hermanito, tú... ! ¡Enano!

La de ojos oscuros, la niña, entonces, se echó a reír. El niño en cambio, se enfureció.

—¡Yo no soy un enano! ¡Horrible pelos necios!

Zeke sintió que se ahogaba del enojo.

Pero entonces, la niña rió más y Eren, pasado el llanto echó a reír también.

En ese momento Señora Ángel los alcanzó. Luego, una mujer muy bella y blanca llegó y se disculpó por las agresiones del duende. Resultó que ella conocía a la señora Ángel y presurosa le dijo a sus hijos.

—Ellos son Levi. Levi y Mikasa. Niños... ¡Saluden!

El enano se giró, indignado.

Mikasa se acercó y le dio un besito a Eren en su cachete gordo. Luego le miró a él y le sonrió.

Zeke pensó entonces que Mikasa era muy bonita.

Pero viendo más de cerca a su horrendo hermano, algo en su interior le hizo sentir, que si se atrevía a decir aquello en voz alta, cosas malas le pasarían.

El enano tenía pinta de ser un ente malévolo.

**Capítulo II**

**"Familia"**

.

—Señora Ángel, he terminado de cenar.

Habían merendado en su casa en compañía de los Ackerman.

Levi, desde su sitio, aún con el amplio plato de porcelana blanca medio lleno de frutas, le miró.

—¿Por qué llamas así a tu mamá?

Zeke no supo que responder.

—Ella... ella no...

—Te abraza cuando tienes miedo, ¿no? Y te arrulla. Y te cuida. Y también te ama, ¿no?

Zeke asintió. En su sillita alta Eren canturreaba algo inentendible embadurnado de papilla. Mikasa reía e intentaba limpiarlo.

A lo lejos veía a la Señora Ángel sonreír y sonreír.

—Eso es lo que hacen las mamás, estúpido. La señora Carla es tu mamá. Deberías mostrarle ese respeto y llamarla cómo tal.

Zeke no supo qué más decir.

A Zeke no le caía nada bien el duende.

Era grosero con él, estaba feo y además por alguna razón a Eren -¡a su hermanito entre todos!- le brillaban los ojos cada vez que a ese zombi blancuzco le daba por sonreír.

A él esa mueca le daba escalofríos pero a Eren le ponía tan de buenas que movía sus patitas gorditas a causa de una incontrolable emoción.

Zeke francamente no entendía a su hermano.

Y tampoco sentía afecto alguno por el enano.

Mikasa era otra cosa. A pesar de ser muy seria era dulce, amable y Zeke creía con firmeza que era la niña más bonita de todo el mundo.

Cuándo sonreía parecía brillar como una estrella.

Como Señora Ángel y la señora Kuschel eran amigas se volvió frecuente ir a visitarlos. Vivían los hermanos en una casa enorme, de amplios ventanales y ambiente sombrío.

No solían jugar con nadie más que con él y Eren, y a veces con Duran, Traute y Anton, los guardianes de los Ackerman, notaría Zeke tiempo después, mientras veía cómo Levi, le ataba las coletas a Mikasa y luego dedicaba a Eren una de sus sonrisas demoníacas.

A pesar de ser un engendro infernal, Levi parecía ser buen hermano. O eso decía Mikasa siempre y aunque el duende no le cayera nada bien Zeke no se imaginaba a Mikasa mintiéndole.

—Levi es muy bueno. Siempre me cuida.

Decía siempre que Zeke se quejaba del demonio de ojos azules. —Verás, Levi siempre protege a quienes quiere.

Zeke lo dudaba.

Zeke comprobó que lo que Mikasa decía era cierto cuándo una tarde, mientras jugaban en el parque tras su casa, a la espera de la cena, a Zeke lo alcanzó el infierno del que había logrado escapar.

Se quedó paralizado del miedo cuándo la vio.

Casi le pareció volver a escuchar las voces de los hombres que...

Reaccionó cuándo sintió el peso de su hermanito entre los brazos. Su hermanito, pensó, aterrado. Su hermanito, debía alejar a su hermanito de ella.

Le tendió a Eren a Mikasa.

—Llévatelo, Mika, llévatelo ya...

—¿Zeke?

—Así que ahí estabas... ¡maldito mocoso, así que aquí es dónde has estado todo este puto tiempo...!

Empujó a Mikasa con fuerzas y ella, alarmada echó a correr con Eren en brazos. Zeke se encerró a sí mismo en su interior para no sentir el primer golpe.

No alcanzó a aislarse y la bofetada le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

Cayó al suelo.

Señora Ángel, Señora Ángel, Señora Ángel, pensó, desesperado.

Ella estaba furiosa. Furiosa y parecía más cruel que nunca.

Le pegó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Sin embargo Zeke no comenzó a gritar sino hasta que amenazó con llevárselo. Con arrastrarlo de vuelta al infierno del que había sido rescatado.

No, no, no...

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Mamá, Mamá... ayúdame mamá!

Ella se enojó aún más. —¡Tu madre soy yo!

Zeke aulló del terror. En ese momento, cuándo ella comenzaba a arrastrarlo de los cabellos rumbo a la entrada del parquecillo, una voz helada les alcanzó.

—Quítale las manos de encima o haré que te maten.

Tanto ella cómo Zeke se quedaron paralizados.

Zeke no sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que tuvo que abrirlos. Y ahí estaba Levi, con uno de sus guardianes, Duran, detrás, mirándola a ella sin ningún tipo de temor.

—Piérdete, jodido niñato.

Un tirón más. Zeke gritó de dolor y Levi se tensó. Jamás le había visto tan furioso. Era una rabia helada, afilada cómo una navaja.

Sus ojos azules llameaban con un fuego frío.

—Duran, quítale a Zeke y tráemelo. Luego tráemela a ella.

Duran, el alto hombre que a veces jugaba con ellos a las escondidas y a la merienda fue tan veloz que Zeke no registró cómo hubo ocurrido todo.

Cuándo supo, Levi ya estaba junto a él. Le tomaba la mano y miraba directamente a Duran, que tenía a esa mujer reducida contra el suelo.

—¿Te gusta lastimar niños? ¿Te divertiste lastimando a mi amigo? ¿Acaso te divertiste lastimando a mi amigo?

Antes de que Levi continuara, llegaron sus padres.

Traute y Anton, encabezados por Kenny Ackerman, el padre de Levi, se adelantaron hasta dónde Duran tenía aprisionada a la mujer.

Parecían tres demonios negros que acechaban a su víctima.

Zeke rompió a llorar, e incansable, imparable sólo pudo llamar a... —Mamá, mamá, mamá...

Su mamá corrió a él, hermosa como un ángel y preocupada con Grisha detrás suyo.

Zeke sintió que los golpes dejaron de dolerle cuándo ella lo abrazó.

—Ya estás a salvo, ya estás a salvo mi vida, ya estás a salvo...

—¡Puta de mierda, devuélvemelo, él es mío, mío, mío...!

—¡Cállate, maldita hija de puta! —Rugió la señora Kuschel, iracunda.

"Eres mío, pequeño"

Zeke sintió que el mundo se le iba encima cuándo notó que la orina le empapaba los pantalones. Su mamá se lo llevó de ahí, presurosa y furiosa.

Cerró los ojos y antes de ocultarse del mundo entre el abrazo de su mamá, notó como Levi, pequeño y como ajeno al miedo, se acercaba a dónde Kenny Ackerman ladraba órdenes y órdenes en contra de la mujer.

Esa noche durmieron en la casona Ackerman, oscura y acogedora.

Mikasa fue la primera en caer y luego de arroparla, Levi bajó de la alta cama de su hermana rodeada en doseles y se dirigió a dónde Eren soñaba tranquilo en una antigua cuna que según la señora Kuschel, había pertenecido a Levi haría varios años.

Sonrió a su hermanito.

Luego le miró a él.

—¿No tuviste miedo? —Preguntó Zeke sin poder evitarlo.

—Soy el encargado de proteger a mi hermana. Cuándo Kenny y mi mamá mueran, seré yo quién proteja a los Ackerman. No sería propio de mí tener miedo.

Zeke se arrebujó bajo las mantas. Esa noche, compartiría cama con el enano malvado.

Levi se sentó en los pies de la cama, y suspiró.

—Sé que ella te lastimó. Pero nunca más lo hará de nuevo.

Zeke sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos de nuevo.

—P-pero ellos...

—Nadie te lastimará nunca de nuevo. No lo permitiré.

Zeke sollozó. —Mikasa y yo no somos hermanos de sangre. Ella es hija de un primo fallecido de mi madre y Kenny. Unos hombres llegaron un día y mataron a sus padres. A ella la lastimaron cómo imagino que te lastimaron a ti. Y Kenny, no es mi padre, sino mi tío, hermano de mamá. Soy hijo de Kuschel y de un hombre llamado Dalliz el cuál murió hace años. Pero Kenny fue quién me crió. Así que es mi padre. Y cuándo Mikasa llegó, medio muerta por dentro, ella me llamó hermano. Así que es mi hermanita. De eso se trata la familia, Zeke. No importa quién te trajo al mundo, sino quién te ama y te demuestra que te ama. Quién te protege, quién te cuida y te sostiene. Eso es lo que hace la familia, la familia de verdad.

Zeke se limpió las lágrimas. —Carla es mi mamá. —Declaró entonces.

Levi asintió. Parecía satisfecho, orgulloso de ese avance. —Lo es.

Zeke lo vio entonces bajo una nueva luz.

—Y así cómo nadie, nunca lastimará a mi hermana de nuevo, nadie, nunca te lastimará a ti otra vez. Jamás. Yo no lo permitiré. Yo te protegeré, a ti y a Eren porqué de ahora en delante ustedes también son mi familia.

Esa noche, Zeke no sólo descubrió el verdadero significado de tener una familia. Sino que también descubrió que tenía otro hermano.

Uno frío, fiero y mortífero como un demonio blanco dispuesto a incendiar el mundo con tal de proteger a quiénes ama.

**Continuará.**


	3. El Fiel Guardián y el Noble Príncipe

**Disclaimer:**

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias:**

**Mención de abuso. Angst. Fluff.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Zeke muy poco le agradaba mirarse al espejo.

Era extraño. De ojos muy grandes y cabello tan claro que parecía blanco. Sin ningún tipo de virtud, al niño no le gustaba nada verse a sí mismo casi nunca.

Lo que a Zeke sí que le gustaba mucho era el observar a los hermanos Ackerman.

Eran tan parecidos cómo dos gotas de agua, de cabellos oscuros, oscuros, y de piel pálida cómo las nubes, solemnes y serios cómo adultos en miniatura.

Lo único distinto entre ambos eran los ojos, pensaba el niño siempre. Mientras Mikasa poseía ojos negros cómo la noche, Levi tenía unos ojos tan azules que llameaban como estrellas frías.

A Zeke le gustaba observarlos porque no importaba que tan serios fuesen ambos, cuándo algo o alguien -normalmente Eren o él- les hacía sonreír, su expresión era tan luminosa que costaba quitarles los ojos de encima.

Mikasa era dulce, gentil y un tanto caprichosa, siempre mimada por un Levi dispuesto a consentirla. Zeke nunca había sido tratado de tal forma hasta que conoció a su Mamá. Grisha también era bueno con él pero... bueno, a veces le costaba trabajo soltarse con el hombre de gafas. No confiaba mucho en los hombres adultos, a pesar de que tanto él, como Kenny, Anton y Duran siempre habían sido gentiles con Zeke.

Un día Levi, cumpliendo ese especial deseo de su hermana de cepillarle el cabello antes de atárselo a una coleta, le miró a él y Zeke supo que no terminaría bien parado de aquello.

—¿Quieres que Levi te peine, Zeke? Mi hermano mayor peina muy bonito.

—N-no, yo no...

—Anda, ven y siéntate aquí. Aquí. Dame a Bebé Eren. Levi, péinalo.

Zeke vio como los colores ascendieron violentamente al rostro del fantasmagórico niño antes de que Levi suspirase y aceptase peinarlo.

—Tienes el cabello muy bonito, Zeke. —Opinó Mikasa mientras su hermano le desenredaba pacientemente los mechones claros. La niña perdió sus deditos entre las hebras de su cabello y a Zeke eso por alguna razón le avergonzó.

—A mí no me gusta. Es muy pálido. Parecen canas.

—¡No, no! Es más brillante, es más cómo...

—...cómo la plata. —Terminó Levi entonces. Zeke sintió que sus mejillas ardían y ardían.

—El cuento favorito de Mikasa habla de una princesa perdida.— Contó Levi entonces. —Tiene sangre de dragón y los de la sangre del dragón poseían cabellos plateados, igual que tú.

Mikasa entonces saltó, con Eren en brazos. El bebé echó a reír. —¡Eres de la sangre del dragón! ¡Eres un príncipe con la noble sangre del dragón!

De todo aquello desencadenó el que se convertiría el juego favorito de los cuatro; Zeke sería el príncipe perdido, Levi el fiel guardián del futuro rey, Mikasa la prometida real y Eren el heredero del príncipe dragón.

A Levi no le hacía gracia eso de que su hermanita se casara con pelos necios, pero menos gracia le hizo cuándo Kenny Ackerman bromeó diciendo que Levi bien podría ser la prometida real y Mikasa la fiel guardiana.

—Si se tiene en cuenta que a su majestad en miniatura le fascina limpiar, bueno, el príncipe dragón se merece una esposa bien limpia.

Pocas veces había visto a Levi tan sonrojado.

Y si era honesto, fue una visión tan graciosa que tampoco se le antojó mucho dejar de mirarlo luego de aquello.

Venga, que parecía una remolacha. Una remolacha enana y gruñona.

**Capítulo III.****"El Fiero Guardián y el Noble Príncipe Dragón"**

—Ahí viene ese marica. ¿Ya le viste su trenza? ¿Te peinó tu mami, marica?

Levi fue tan veloz que no le dio tiempo a Zeke de contestar. Le pegó tan feo y con tanta fuerza a Nile Dowk que el poco agraciado niño fue a dar contra el piso.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, imbécil.

Zeke aún se sorprendía de que Levi dijera palabrotas, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas como la misma Mikasa.

El otro niño, Sannes, según recordaba, se quedó pálido y muy quieto ante la furia de Levi.

—Habla mal de él de nuevo y haré que te corten la lengua.

Bastó y sobró para que ambos salieran echando gritos de terror.

Mikasa rió, y Zeke con Eren en el canguro solo negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario que nos cuides tanto. Al menos no a mí. Te meteras en problemas, Levi.

Levi rodó los ojos. —¿A quién le importa? Te dije que no dejaría que nadie te lastimara de nuevo. Eso incluye a imbéciles cómo esos.

Zeke no supo qué más decir.

Cuándo dormían en la casona Ackerman era común quedarse despiertos hasta muy entrada la noche. Mikasa y Eren caían siempre primero, y esa noche no fue la expeción. Habían construído un palacio de sábanas, almohadas y cojines suaves y tanto el bebé como la niña se quedaron perdidos luego de un rato de cuentos narrados por Levi.

Esa ocasión Mikasa había hecho que todos vistieran camisones porque quería jugar antes de los cuentos a las princesas -sí, princesas- por lo que él y Levi aún en el atuendo de princesas rodaron por el suelo hasta alejarse lo suficiente cómo para que sus voces no despertaran a los dos soñadores.

—¿Cómo la llevas?

Zeke responde.

—Bien. La doctora es buena. Nunca me presiona y siempre me anima a hablar. Ella no me da miedo.

Levi asiente, cómo satisfecho. —Eso es bueno. ¿Qué progresos has tenido?

—Ya no me da miedo equivocarme.

El niño de cabello negro le sonríe. Zeke no se ve capaz de no devolverle el gesto.

—Bien. Eso es bueno.

Permanecen un rato en silencio. Zeke observa cómo Levi acomoda cojines coloridos a lo largo y ancho del suelo, y le dice que se tienda si ya siente sueño.

Zeke se tiende, más no se duerme de inmediato. —Levi... ¿tú no le tienes miedo a nada?

El niño de ojos que llamean como estrellas de helado brillo le mira largamente antes de asentir.

—No te imagino teniéndole miedo a nada. ¿A qué le temes?

Levi se recuesta junto a él. Son ambos tan pequeños que sus pies se pierden en el largo del camisón. —Me da miedo perderlos.

Levi mira al techo. —Por eso soy así. Tan cruel y frío. Ustedes son buenos. Mika, tú, Eren... todos son tan buenos. A Mika y a ti les lastimaron muchísimo. No puedo dejar que eso se repita.

Zeke sintió que sus ojos picaban.

Sin pensarlo mucho, le tomó la mano a Levi. El niño le miró sorprendido. —Ya tampoco me da miedo tocar a la gente sin pedir permiso. —Susurra con voz ahogada.

Levi entonces le sonríe de una manera tan dulce que por alguna razón, Zeke se echa a llorar. Pero ese llanto no duele tanto. No sabe explicar porqué el llanto causado por la sonrisa de Levi es mejor que el resto, pero lo es.

Duermen los dos, el uno junto al otro, y la siguiente vez que Levi les defiende, no le dice que no es necesario. Sólo le sonríe, con Mika de la mano y Eren en el canguro.

Y Levi le sonríe de vuelta.

**Continuará.****¿Alguien sabe a qué hice referencia con lo del príncipe dragón?**


	4. Grisha, Parte Primera

**Disclaimer:**

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias:**

**Mención de abuso. Angst. Fluff.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La doctora de Zeke era una mujer muy bonita, de sonrisa dulce y mirada cálida. Ese día le dijo que dibujara a sus personas especiales.

Zeke dibujó primero a su mamá. Luego a su hermanito Eren. Luego a su hermanita Mikasa, y luego al hermano mayor Levi.

A ése último lo hizo tan chiquito cómo pudo porqué pues... Levi valiente y todo era bastante chiquito.

Ríe mientras le pone los ojos azules y la doctora le pregunta acerca de porqué de repente soltó la risotada.

Zeke señala a Levi y explica. —Éste es Levi. —Indica señalándolo con su dedo. —Es fuerte, fuerte, rudo y valiente y siempre nos cuida a Mika, Eren y a mí, pero es bien chiquito. Y yo le digo enano y se pone rojo, rojo y enojado.

La doctora se ríe y Zeke continúa su dibujo. Al final deja a Grisha a medio terminar.

—¿Quién es él? —Es por Grisha por quién preguntan al final. Es cuando Zeke desvía la mirada. —Grisha.

—¿Y él es...?

Zeke piensa en que Grisha siempre ha sido bueno con él. Le lee antes de dormir junto con mamá, de esas veces que los convence de dejar a Eren con él en su palacio de cojines (los hermanos Ackerman le habían enseñado cómo construirlo él solito para Eren), le prepara la merienda, lo lleva a pasear y juega con él a los cochecitos.

Fue también Grisha quién lo rescató del sótano.

_Pero es un hombre._

Y no confía demasiado en ellos.

—Es sólo Grisha. —Responde al final.

**Capítulo IV****"Grisha, Parte Primera"**

* * *

—¿Qué es esa cosa fea de ahí? —Pregunta Levi desde su lugar mientras los cuatro meriendan en El Castillo -así es cómo llaman a la mansión Ackerman- y Zeke explica:

—Es Grisha.

Levi enrojece de pena y Zeke ríe.

—¿Esos son Eren y Mika?

Zeke asiente.

—¿Por qué carajos dibujaste un duende ah...?

Mika deja de mordisquear su panecito con mermelada y apenas y puede contener la risa. Eren los observa a todos, confundido.

El color rojo inunda de sopetón la cara de Levi.

Levi se enojó tanto por el dibujo que casi hace que Zeke se trague el plato.

Al final no pasó pero lo vio tan molesto que por momentos lo creyó capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

Mientras están envueltos en mantas -porqué el invierno ha vuelto a llegar nuevamente- Zeke mira a Levi y le pregunta si él conoció a Dalliz.

El niño de ojos azules niega. —Sólo recuerdo que era alto y tenía el cabello rubio. Y también que era mayor que mi mamá. Era bueno, pero no lo conocí mucho. Murió antes de que yo cumpliera así de años —Levanta su mano con cinco dedos erguidos— y pues desde antes Kenny me había criado.

—Me gustaría tener un papá.

Levi lo observa. —Ya tienes uno, ¿no?

Zeke piensa bien antes de responder. Lo que dice hace que Levi se ponga tenso.

—Él no es cómo esos hombres.

Zeke se arrebuja debajo de su manta. Se apega más a Levi y éste lo permite. Saca su manita y acaricia los cabellos plateados de Zeke, a quién ahora le pican los ojos.

—Está bien. Estoy contigo.

Zeke solloza.

De pronto, siente ganas de orinarse. Se levanta rápido y corre al baño. Se encierra. Llega demasiado tarde.

Solloza cuándo se da cuenta que su pijama se ha vuelto a estropear.

Levi toca la puerta. Zeke solloza más fuerte y Levi grita a su madre para que corra por ayuda, porque Zeke está llorando y, y... ¡hay que ayudarlo rápido!

La señora Kuschel acude rápido y le ayuda a limpiarse y enjugarse. Le viste de nuevo y Zeke se repite muchas veces que está bien. Que la señora Kuschel es cómo mamá, es buena y jamás lo lastimaría.

No cómo **_ella_**.

No cómo **_ellos._**

Cuándo queda limpio, la señora Kuschel lo lleva en brazos hasta su cama y le arropa. Levi lo observa todo desde la puerta.

Entre sus manos sostiene la ropa manchada. Algo dentro le duele tanto que ignora por completo que la ropa de Zeke está empapada en orina.

Algo dentro le aflige tanto que no puede sino ver a su amigo Zeke, a su hermano Zeke llorar en el regazo de su madre y tratar de no asociar ese rostro devastado con el de Mikasa aquel horrible día en que ambos se conocieron.

Zeke regresa a casa la tarde del día siguiente.

Se pasó la mañana y casi toda la tarde al completo jugando con Mika, con Levi y con Traute.

Traute es ruda y a veces da miedo, pero con ellos es buena y juega al Príncipe Dragón, a las escondidas, al policía y el ladrón y también a la merienda de las princesas, el juego favorito de Mika.

Cuándo llega a casa sólo está Grisha. Grisha sabe que no debe tocarlo de ningún otro lado que no sea de su cabello, porque eso le asustaría.

Grisha le da la bienvenida, agita su cabello y le ofrece la merienda.

Zeke acepta.

—¿Algo que se te antoje en especial?

Zeke lo piensa.

—Salchichas de pulpito.

Las salchichas de pulpito son la comida favorita de Levi y Mika y son pulpitos de salchicha freidos y bañados en catsup.

—Gran idea. —Dice y enciende la sartén.

Zeke corre a por sus cosas, coge su caja de pintar, vuelve a la cocina y se sienta de nuevo en la barra. Abre su caja de pinturas, dentro hay crayones y hojas.

Dibuja de nuevo.

Mientras cocina los pulpitos de salchicha de pavo, Grisha lo mira y le sonríe. Pero es, cómo siempre, una sonrisa triste.

—¿Qué estás dibujando?

Zeke alza la hoja y le muestra a Grisha el dibujo que ha hecho de mamá. Grisha sonríe de nuevo.

—Cuándo era niño yo también dibujaba siempre. Era bueno. Era muy, muy bueno.

Zeke le mira, sorprendido. Jamás se imaginó aquello. Siempre pensaba en Grisha como el doctor.

—Quería ser pintor pero mi papá dijo que eso era un trabajo de vagos y entonces me hice doctor. Y también fui bueno siendo doctor.

Zeke le presta atención.

—Yo quiero que tú seas lo que quieras ser.

Los pulpitos chisporrotean. Huelen rico, y Zeke por alguna razón siente ganas de sonreírle a Grisha. —¿Y si te digo que quiero ser un vago?

Grisha le mira. —Entonces ve y sé el mejor vago, te diré.

Ambos se ríen.

Zeke le muestra otro de sus dibujos.

—¿Eso es un duende?

—¡Es Levi! —Exclama Zeke, y entonces, Grisha y él, estallan en carcajadas.

Juntos.

Al anochecer, cuándo mamá y Grisha le arropan, tras haber dejado a Eren en su cuna, Zeke, sin temor alguno, toma de la mano a Grisha y sonríe.

—¡Hasta mañana!

Y a pesar de que los ojos del doctor brillaron como estrellas, justo en ese momento, Zeke vio la sonrisa más triste del mundo nacer en el rostro de Grisha.

**Continuará.**


	5. Defendiendo a los Ackerman

**Disclaimer:**

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**Lenguaje Adulto. Fluff.**

* * *

A Zeke le daba miedo Yelena.

Era extraña. Rubia y poseía una mirada pesada cómo roca. A veces, durante segundos horrendos le parecía mirar _a la mujer_ en su rostro.

Eso le aterraba.

A Mikasa, Levi y Eren tampoco les agradaba. Una tarde, cuándo Mika le hizo una corona de flores a todos, Yelena se enojó tanto porqué Zeke usó orgullosamente el regaló de Mika que fue hasta ella y le tiró de los cabellos.

Levi se enfureció tanto que sin pensarlo mucho la echó del parque.

Al día siguiente la madre de Yelena fue al Castillo -así llamaban los niños a la casona Ackerman- a reclamar y a Levi lo regañaron terriblemente.

Pero Levi no dio su brazo a torcer y creció aún más el enojo de sus padres cuándo se negó a disculparse con la niña.

—Ella lastimó a Mika. —Dijo, tozudo, mientras Zeke, con Eren en brazos y Mikasa a su lado, escuchaban todo en un sitio seguro de las grandes escaleras de mármol negro. —Yo no me disculparé.

—Te estoy dando una maldita orden, Levi. —Bramó Kenny Ackerman con enfado. Zeke se estremeció de miedo ante aquel tono, más Levi no cedió. Y aún peor, miró con desafío a Yelena y dijo. —Acércate de nuevo y la próxima te echaré tierra en esa cara tan fea tuya.

Yelena echó a llorar y Kenny, rabioso, le propinó una palmada a Levi en el hombro. Kuschel, enojada lo llevó escaleras arriba de un tirón y lo encerró castigado en su habitación antes de volver y enrojecida de pena, disculparse con Yelena y su madre.

Cuándo se marcharon, Zeke decidió que odiaba a Yelena en el instante en el que a Eren se le ocurrió decir su primera palabra. Y no fue otra más que...

—¡Levi!

Todos, los Ackerman, su mamá y Grisha le miraron con ojos muy abiertos. Zeke le sonrió. —¡Eren, lo hiciste!

Más Eren se puso histérico casi de inmediato, porque descubrió pronto que a quién llamaba no acudiría a contemplar su logro. —Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi...

Entonces empezó a patalear, a echar pucheros y lanzar gimoteos de desesperación.

Zeke odió a Yelena más que nunca porque la tarde en que a Eren le dio por decir su primera palabra, Levi no estuvo ahí para contemplarla. Y a Eren eso le hizo llorar.

Y quién hacía llorar a su hermanito se merecía su desprecio y solamente su desprecio.

* * *

—Levi. Levi. Levi. ¡Levi!

Eren demandaba y demandaba. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Levi resopló.

—Aquí mismo estoy, Eren. Deja de parlotear.

Eren miró sorprendido a Zeke. —¿Levi? —Preguntó entonces. Su carita estaba enrojecida, hinchada de tanto llorar. Había llorado durante horas y horas hasta que Kenny, harto, permitió que subieran a hablarle al castigado. Eren se calmó en el instante preciso en que escuchó a Levi llamándolo desde el interior de su habitación.

Zeke suspiró. En la expresión de su hermanito se leía fácilmente la cuestionante del día. "¿Y Levi? ¿Dónde estaba Levi?"

—Ten paciencia, hermanito. Ya pronto saldrá.

—Bueno, más o menos. —Dijo Levi desde adentro.

Mikasa a su lado estaba especialmente seria. Pensativa.

Zeke se acercó a ella luego de dejar a Eren en el suelo, pegado a la puerta de dónde brotaba la voz de Levi y entonces le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

—Va a pagarlo. —Dijo entonces. Cuándo sus ojos negros le miraron, encontró Zeke a la Mikasa Ackerman que se mostraba ante el mundo. Aquella que clamaría venganza por cualquier ofensa en contra de los suyos.

Zeke le sonrió, y sin dudarlo, ofreció su ayuda.

* * *

Sería el turno de ellos de proteger a los Ackerman mientras Levi cumplía su castigo.

Cuándo Yelena apareció por el parque al día siguiente, sólo se encontraban Mika y él.

Eso pareció hacer gracia a la rubia.

—El enano no está hoy. Sólo faltas tú, tonta. —Zeke se tensó. Levi decía palabrotas, pero ¡Era Levi! Y nunca, ninguna dirigida a su hermana. Mikasa en cambio, permaneció impasible, simplemente observando a su rival.

Entonces de la nada, tomó su mano.

Yelena se puso colorada. Y Zeke supo cuál era el plan y sonrió con verdadera maldad.

—No quiero que te acerques más a nosotros. —Dijo Mikasa con voz despreocupada. —Hiciste que regañaran y castigaran a mi hermano, y quieres que mi novio esté contigo. Eres fastidiosa.

Zeke asintió cómo dándole énfasis a las palabras de Mika.

Yelena parecía haberse tragado un limón.

—¿Tu... novio?

Mikasa asintió. —¿No lo sabías? Nosotros, al ser quiénes somos no nos casamos con gente común. Y Zeke y yo...

Yelena gritó con enojo antes de arrojarse en contra de ambos. Antes de alcanzarlos, Mikasa Ackerman le frenó de un manotazo tan fuerte que la dejó en el suelo.

Furiosa, le sujetó con rabia el brazo y Yelena gritó de nuevo, esta vez de dolor. —Te dije que no te acercaras. ¿Te duele? Un manotazo igual le dieron a mi hermano ayer por tu culpa ¡por tu culpa!

Apretó aún más. Yelena estaba comenzando a llorar y Zeke se dijo que eso era necesario. —Si te acercas una vez más a nosotros te juro por Dios que esto no será nada a comparación con lo que te haré. ¡Ahora largo! ¡Fuera del parque! ¡Lárgate ya mismo!

Y Yelena, horrorizada huyó sin perder tiempo

Mika y Zeke se miraron. Sería un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba, eso seguro.

Pero Levi había sido vengado.

* * *

—¿Por qué esa imbécil ahora parece rehuirnos? —Preguntaría Levi una semana más tarde, libre del castigo, columpiándoles a los tres en ese extraño columpio comunal color rojo.

Zeke y Mikasa observaron como Yelena se daba la media vuelta y huía del parque al verles jugando ahí.

—¿Quién sabe? —Dijo Mika, recargándose en el hombro de su hermano. Sus ojos y los de Zeke se encontraron.

Se sonrieron.

—Cierto,... —Coincidió Zeke, disfrutando la brisa helada y la compañía de sus hermanos.—...ella es bastante rara.

**Continuará.**


End file.
